


Demon Lovechild

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Chryed, Happily Ever After series, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zainab visits Syed and tries to help look after Mika'il. Mika'il is just, well, Mika'il. Short Vignette. Part of my Happily Ever After universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Lovechild

~

“Mika'il! MIKA'IL!” Zainab cried after the toddler but he was off again, running off in only his nappy, having found his legs he was toddling off, giggling, grinning, slipping out of her grasp yet again and laughing with glee and having the time of his life.

Chasing him, she followed the pitter-pattering feet and giggling chased outside into the garden where she was met with her son.

“I warned you,” Syed said simply as Mika'il began to do circuits of the closed off back garden. He watched his mother chase after his son with amusement.

“I've been looking after children my entire life," Zainab panted, "And I have raised four of my own, including you. I think I know how to...”

Waiting for just the right moment, Syed intecepted Mika'il's path. Zainab stopped for breath as Mika'il careered happily into his father's arms. Within moments Syed was tickling the boy into submission on the warm sunny grass leaving Zainab speechless.

“You let him get down again before you dressed him,” Syed laughed at his mother, picking a now boneless Mika'il up, “Didn't you?”

Zainab didn't take kindly to her own son laughing at her parenting skills, nor the display of parenting prowess from her gay son. She lifted her head, closed her eyes and swept back into the house sniffing haughtily. 

Her first grandson and he had to be the demon lovechild of Christian Clarke and Shabnam Masood with the personality to match...!

~


End file.
